Because of One Dare
by SebaceousKid52
Summary: After killing off the last Titans, Eren and the others play a little game of 'Truth or Dare'. Little do they know, it begins a whole new path a love and suffer. As they discover this path, new threats has begun to emerge... Oh and if you think that I only have a few reviews means I stink, who knows. Maybe you're right or wrong. Just read to see. Please follow and review for more :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do no own Shingeki no Kyojin or Attack on Titan at all

**A/N** - This is my first FanFic so easy on the hate please

**A/N** - If you've watched any of the Anime or read the manga, you'd know that Mikasa and Eren are not blood related. So no incest or any of that icky stuff

Chapter 1

Something did not add up. _Jean _was hosting the party for _Eren_ of all people. Everyone (which included Armin, Mikasa, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Jean, and Eren) was invited to the party. Despite inviting Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie, none of them showed up since Mikasa had told them Eren had to "stay at Levi's place". Jean was hosting this party to celebrate Eren's victory against the final 53 titans. The war that lasted over a century was finally over. His victor gained him new respect all throughout the Stohess and the recently gained Trost (It's a story for another time). However, the stamina required to kill the final Titans threw Eren in an unconscious state.

After a few days, Eren's eyes opened. Mikasa was sitting on a chair asleep with her hands on Eren's. Confused, he took his hands away from her. Suddenly, his body ached with hunger and need for hydration.

"M-Mikasa..." he gasped.

Mikasa slowly lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. "Eren!" Mikasa grabbed Eren and hugged him, "I was so worried!"

Eren coughed, "You're... You're choking me..."

"Oh... sorry," Mikasa released him.

"Jean is hosting a party for you. It's kind of funny how the day he decides to have the party, you wake up."

Jean was hosting it for me? Eren thought, Now that's crazy.

"I guess it is," Eren shrugged.

He struggled out of his bed. The noise coming from downstairs didn't help either. He was in enough pain already. His legs gave up and started to fall. Mikasa caught him and asked, "Are you okay? Are you fine enough to move? Are you-"

Eren shrugged her off, "Yeah I am, now stop being my mother. You wail never be my mother so stop WATCHING ME!"

There was pain in Mikasa's eyes but he pretended to ignore it and dragged himself downstairs. He needed something to eat and drink badly. But as usual, Sasha had consumed it all.

"Hey Eren!" everyone shouted. Armin came up and patted him on the back, "We're so grateful of you, Eren!"

Eren blushed, "Erm... No problem... Do you have anything to drink or eat? I'm _parched._"

"Yeah we do," Jean chimed up, joining the conversation, "But in exchange, heh heh, you're going to have to play a game with us".

There was a shine in Jean's eyes that made Eren kind of scared. "I'm so hungry that I'm willing to do anything. Why not?" Eren agreed.

-:)-

"It's a game based off of the royal government's way of interrogating criminals," Jean explained, "Armin came up with it."

"Y-yeah!" Armin stuttered.

"It's called 'Truth or Dare'," Armin continued, "One person would select another and ask them a question about themselves or dare them to do something."

It was scary how this was so close to how the royal government DID interrogate criminals.

"The person has to answer them or fulfill the dare no matter what. However! There are limits to dares! So control yourselves!

"The first one should go to Eren"

Unfamiliar to this new game, he hesitated, "I guess I'll ask Sasha. Why do you like eating so much?"

Sasha crossed her arms and sighs, "How many times do I have to tell you? I love eating with a passion. It's a goddamn hobby of mine. What a waste of a question.

"I guess I'll go next. Armin! You're lucky Annie isn't here! Tell me, do you like her?"

Armin liking Annie has come to Eren's mind. But after what Annie has done, he dismissed the idea.

Armin's face blew up. It was a new color of red. "Wha-? Of course not! She killed most of Squad Levi and-"

Eren's face had changed. He had enjoyed the game so far. But now Armin has brought this up, he decided to bail. But before he could say anything, Armin changed the subject, "Uhh.. Anyways, Mikasa! I dare you to kiss Jean!"

Jean freaked out, "What?! Hell no! Can I tell Mikasa to kiss someone else? _Pppllleeeaaassee_?"

After a while of begging, Armin finally gave in. Jean felt relieved, "Now for the ultimate dare! **KISS EREN!**"

Sasha joined in, "But isn't that a bit weird? They are siblings."

Armin looked at Eren. He was beet red. After that phase was over, he asked both Mikasa and Eren. They both nodded. Armin explained how Mikasa was adopted and the whole story of what he did to save her.

Jean whistled, "Dude... I have some new respect for Eren!"

Armin continued, "So it is alright for Eren and Mikasa to engage in a ***cough*** sexual relationship".

Everyone chuckled at the idea of Eren and Mikasa being together while the two close friends were shocked by it.

"Anyway," Jean said, "Carry on with the dare. Remember! No bails!"

_Hypocrite,_ Eren thought.

Eren was pushed next to Mikasa. Her scarf covered her red cheeks and mouth. Thank goodness, he thought. Suddenly, Sasha took the scarf off. leaving Mikasa's face exposed.

Eren tried to stall but it was no use. "One little peck," he said. "Oh-okay," Mikasa replied. Their faces were mere inches apart. They both closed their eyes and embraced each other's lips. For the mere second that they kissed, a wave of excitement that both of them had never felt before rushed through them. This new feeling felt amazing to Eren. Feeling guilty for feeling that, he got up and said, "I think I've had enough for one day" and left to his room.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rejection

**A/N – **Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin in any way. Though I wish I did.

**A/N – **I will publish more depending how good this goes. And btw, follow and review for more :) !

Chapter 2 – Rejection

Mikasa was under pressure. Sasha had dared her to ask Eren out. Ever since Armin had given the speech about how it was fine for Mikasa and Eren to have a sexual relationship, all they did was dares now. All of them were crazy, of course. The dares ranged from something crazy such as seducing Eren to something as simple as coffee.

There was one specific dare Mikasa was fine with that Armin had suggested. Armin had dared Mikasa to tell Eren that everything is going to be alright and kiss him on the cheek. She reluctantly agreed.

"Yes!" Armin yelled pumping his fists.

Mikasa slowly walked up the stairs. She couldn't here anything coming from Eren's room. She knocked the door and entered the room. Eren was holding the key to the basement. She sat next to Eren looking at him.

"I still have to go there, Mikasa," Eren whispered, "The basement contains a lot of information."

Mikasa's hands reached for Eren's and closed it, "It's going to be alright, Eren. I'll be there right next to you through the whole journey." She brings her face closer to Eren's and grazed her lips on Eren's cheeks.

In shock, Eren backs away from her. "I don't know how they got through your head," Eren said firmly, "But I still see us as siblings, Mikasa. Please. Forget about it".

Unexpected, she feels a feeling of rejection and loneliness even though she knew it was a dare. Was she beginning to develop feelings for Eren? No, she shrugged the idea away. "I know it's a-" she was cut off by three consecutive knocks on the door.

"Jaeger!" a familiar had shouted Eren's name. It brought back both good and bad memories to Eren's heart. It was Colonel Levi Ackerman. Eren stood up and yelled back, "Yeah!?"

"Get your ass down here!"

Eren ran down the stairs, smiling. His expression changed when he saw Levi in full Survey Corps uniform, scowling. "What's going on?" asked Eren. Levi replied coldly, "The Titans still have a trick up their sleeves."

That was when the party ended.

-**:O**-

"Do you recall the time in which you thought a Titan looked similar to a person you used to know?" Levi asked.

Eren nodded.

"Since the Titans have no reproductive organs, it is impossible for them to multiply. But they still do," Levi continued, "Now there is a theory... I mean, now we know how they do it."

Titans vomit out whatever they eat, correct? This vomit merges everyone eaten and form them into a new Titan".

Eren's jaw dropped, "Crap. That means they aren't extinct yet".

"Exactly," Levi replied, "The Military Police is taking care of it. Still, I don't trust those cowards. I need us to double check everything to see if it is fine."

"Yes, sir!" Eren shouted giving the usual salute.

Walking home, Eren spotted Mikasa. There was something different about her. Perhaps the way she saw Eren had changed. "Eren, let's go get something to eat," chimed Mikasa.

-**:D**-

"So what happened?" asked Mikasa.

Eren swallowed his piece of bread and said, "It's not over yet. The Titans might still come back."

Mikasa's face turned pale and dropped her spoon.

"So you're saying there is still a possibility that humanity can go extinct."

Eren nodded.

Mikasa's fingertips touched Eren's, "You know, I'm going to be with you through all of this." One of her hands stroked Eren's hair. Eren pulled his hands away, "I do, Mikasa. But please, not like that."

Her eyes starts to form tears that cloud up her eyes. She blinks and her tears fall to the table. "I understand, Eren. But ever since that game, I've developed more than just family love. You're the reason I'm alive, Eren. They've gotten through my head, Eren. I undestand why they want us to be together. I... I love you."

Speechless, Eren sat there looking at her.

"But... but we're family, Mikasa."

"Not by blood."

Knowing there was no point to the argument, he gave in. "Let's talk about it at home," he said. "Fine," Mikasa sniffed.

Mikasa was a sweet girl. She protected Eren a lot and seemed to admire him. She was patient and calm under difficult circumstances. Maybe... maybe it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Mikasa," Eren smiled, "I've thought it over and-"

A huge strike of orange lightning stroke near the wall. Smoke swirls around the area and the biggest Titan emerges next to it.

_Bertolt_, Eren thought.

It started to rampage around the city-state destroying everything in it's path. Suddenly, a terrible thought came to Eren's mind.

_**It's heading for my house.**_

-**D:**-

So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Please review and follow if you want me to. Thanks for your time!


	3. Chapter 3 - Denial

Chapter 3 – Denial

**A/N –** This is the 'adventure'/'action' part of my story. Hope you enjoy! As always, please follow and review!

**A/N –** Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin in any way.

**A/N –** Once the fighting begins, you might as well start listening to XL-TT from the Attack on Titan OST (I don't own that as well)

Terror struck Eren. Everyone was still over at his house. He grabbed Mikasa's hand and ran towards his house. As he ran, he saw everyone's expression. It was mixed with anger and fear. They had trusted Eren. Now a Titan had appeared and was destroying the city. His house was just around the corner. He looked up at Bertolt (The Colossal Titan). He was mere meters away from Eren's house.

Eren released Mikasa's hand and looked frantically at her. "I have to transform," he told Mikasa. He started to put his hand to his mouth. "Wait," Mikasa interrupted. She put her hands on Eren's cheeks and pulled his face to hers. This seemed like a new experience even though they have done this before. There was a fluttering feeling in Eren's stomach. He really enjoyed it and he accepted the fact that he felt this way. Though it was only the second time Eren had kissed someone on the lips, the way he and Mikasa had embraced their lips felt amazing and splendid.

After they released each other, Eren grinned and said, "I'll be back to continue this". It kind of turned Mikasa on. Then he ran off. _Bertolt and I had an agreement_, Eren thought, _He said he wouldn't shift! Now it's time for me to break my part of the agreement! Now I'm going to kill him!_

Eren chomped his hand. Another huge strike of orange lightning struck Eren. His arm extended to 7.5 meters. So did his other arm resulting in both hands adding to 15 meters. His hair grew to a crazy amount and his ears extended resulting in shaping his face into almost like a goblin. His body became larger becoming more fit and so did his legs. The Rogue Titan had emerged roaring at the Titan that was four times bigger than him.

He ran to Bertolt. Step by step, the ground trembled with fury of betrayal. Eren jumped and brought his fists to Bertolt's chest and collided it with his fists. Bertolt became more agitated and reached for Eren. Eren backed up and pulled Bertolt's arm. His fingers dug into his arm and continued to pull harder. Suddenly, a huge wave of steaming hot steam (I ran out of ideas, _ok_?) released from Bertolt's arm as Eren screamed in agony.

Eren pulled with all his might and Bertolt's arm flew off as blood splattered everywhere. _One arm down_, Eren cackled_, one to go_. However, Eren's fingertips were completely fried off. _Damn! _Eren cursed. Eren ran to the back of Bertolt and jumped. He opened his mouth wide and aimed for the nape of the neck.

Steam came off from the neck and burnt Eren's face. He lost his balance and collapsed. Eren laid on the floor motionless. Bertolt raised his legs and brought it down crushing Eren's face. Feeling victorious, Bertolt continued for Eren's home.

Then another roar that was more deafening than the last made Bertolt halt. Before he could look, he was met with a fiery punch that took a huge part of his eyes off. Blood splattered all around Eren's house. He then felt pain in his abdomen, arm, and legs. When his brain was able to process what had happened, parts of his body were gone.

As a last resort, Bertolt released all his steam from the one area that Eren was about to punch. Once Eren had made contact with the steam, it engulfed Eren's flames even more. Eren's flesh started to burn off

**-:O-**

Mikasa had run off to grab her 3-D Maneuver Gear. She had gotten everyone in Eren's house out safely. Jean was following her and so were the others.

"Where are we going?" asked Jean.

"To get our 3-D Maneuver Gear, duh!" shouted Armin.

All of them strapped on their 3DMG and flew off to help Eren.

**-:D-**

Eren couldn't breathe. He was being suffocated by Bertolt. His one free eye saw Mikasa trying to distract Bertolt. Bertolt's foot moved away from Eren's face but Eren was too beaten to move. Bertolt grabbed him and turned his body exposing his neck.

_What is he doing? _Mikasa wondered. Bertolt brought Eren's neck closer and ripped off the nape, grabbing Eren. Then _he bit Eren's legs off and swallowed him_.

"_**EREN!"**_ Mikasa dropped to her knees. Tears were dripping to the ground as Eren's Titan started to evaporate. All attacks on Bertolt seemed to have no effect. Mikasa couldn't believe it. Eren was gone. The war had begun again.

So what do you guys think? Please give a review for this chapter. PM me ideas for the next chapter. I'll be taking the weekend off so I'll read all your ideas and from the best one, I will make a chapter out of it. If no ideas are received (Which I think will happen), I'll make it up myself.

Also, I'm sorry that this chapter was short. How was I suppose to elongate one fight scene that we know who was going to win?

I'll try my best next time.

Anyway, please _**follow **_and _**review**_. That would be amazing. And while you're add it, why don't you add it to your _**favorites**_? Thank you so much and the next chapter will probably be out next Monday (6/2/14)


	4. Chapter 4 - The 5 Stages

Chapter 4 – The 5 Stages

**A/N –** Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

**A/N –** Oh well, I didn't get any PMs so it took me a couple of days to think of how Mikasa should react to Eren's death.

Mikasa sat in her bed. She went over the events that had happened yesterday. Eren had been eaten by Bertolt. Armin had finally slit the nape of Bertolt's neck. Bertolt appeared out of the body as the Titan's body disappeared. Eren was no where to be found.

No... Eren was not dead. This had happened to him for a while. He would always concentrate hard enough and he would burst out of the Titan's stomach. Eren would come out once Bertolt becomes a Titan again, right? _Yes_, she thought, _Eren isn't dead_. A knock came from the door and Armin came in. "Hey," he said quietly, "I'm sorry that Eren is gone." He reached for her hands to comfort her. She pulled away and laughed nervously, "What are you talking about? Once Bertolt transforms again, Eren will burst out!"

Armin shrugged and stood up. "I don't know. Maybe," his voice stuttered. His face showed dried lines that originated from his eyes. He had been crying. _Of course he was crying_, Mikasa thought, _He is Eren's best friend. But he'll be a lot happier once Eren comes back_.

**-/-/-/-**

Mikasa was practicing taking out Titans. Without Eren, Levi and the Scout Regiment couldn't stop the vomit from forming into Titans. The only thing they _could_ do was move it away from the city. Along with that, the Military Police were too scared to go outside the walls and take out the Titans. Now everyone was reassigned and were to practice until something was figured out now that the best hope for humanity's survival was gone.

Mikasa seemed reckless today. She took out over 20 "Titans" but scraped too many parts of her body during the process. The general even had to send her home for hurting herself too much. At home, she undressed, now only wearing her underwear and undershirt. As she was cleaning her wounds. Jean stumbled into her house. He was heavily intoxicated. "Hey, babe," he hiccuped, "Check out those hips! I bet they can be -hic- put to good use if you -hic- know what I mean." Mikasa scowled, "Get out of here, Jean". She continued cleaning her wounds.

"Oh come on," he groaned, "Just because Eren is dead doesn't mean you have to be a -hic- bitch about it!"

"_**I SAID GET OUT! I'M NOT BEING A BITCH ABOUT IT**_"

Jean backed away putting his hands up in the air, "Okay, fine. I know something that can -hic- calm you down". Both his hands reached for her breasts. Jean had crossed the line. Screaming in anger, she knocked him out with one punch. Then she lifted Jean and threw him out the house.

-/-/-/-

Mikasa was huddled at the corner of her house. Tears were rushing down her face. "I don't want to die," she whispered to herself. She was now realizing how dangerous it was in the Scout Regiment. She whispered to herself again, "Please God, spare my life". The she started sobbing uncontrollably.

-/-/-/-

Mikasa did not go to practice today. Armin told Sasha to go check up on Mikasa. Sasha found Mikasa lying on her bed. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She looked like she hadn't had any sleep for days.

"Hey," she croaked.

"Why didn't you come to practice?" asked Sasha. "Everything reminds me of Eren," Mikasa sniffed, "He hasn't come back yet". Sasha nodded, "Get something to eat, Mikasa. Then we'll have a girl's night. We'll talk about it".

Mikasa sniffed and nodded.

Then she got up.

-/-/-/-

Mikasa laid on a patch of grass staring at the sky. She was taking a break from practice. The last few weeks had been hectic. She had finally accepted the fact that Eren was dead and she could die at any moment. Thinking about Eren caused a tear to roll down her eyes. Eren and her were about to become what Jean had called a _thing_. She wanted to sit next to Eren and cuddle with him, to feel his warmth, to be with him. Now she never will. She never will with anyone else.

A whistle blew, indicating that break time was over. She got up and ran to her section. Colonel Levi was there so that meant something important had happened.

"Listen up!" he yelled, "We know that there are approximately 67 Titans outside the walls!" Our next expedition is to go out there, kill them, and destroy their vomit!"

Scattered screams of cheers were heard as people grabbed their 3DMGs, strapped them on, got on a horse, and rode off to the exit.

-/-/-/-

They had successfully taken out most of the Titans. A new flare had fired up indicating it was safe to explore. Mikasa, Armin, and Jean were assigned as a group. They went to an ominous section of the forest. There, they discovered something strange. None of them could find the words to describe it. So Mikasa let the narrator try to describe it as best as he could (Fourth wall break omg). It was a circular shape that was as big as three trees put together. It was beating like a heart. There were multiple green tubes that were connected to the object. At the end of the tubes, there were lumps of flesh fusing together. There, I described it. Now, let's hand the narration back to Mikasa.

At one specific tube, flesh was pumping out quicker and it was more supple. After a few minutes, Mikasa could see it take form. _Why did it look so familiar? _She thought, _Could it be?_ A Titan was forming. This Titan was different. It's face began to form a goblin-like shape. It's hair reached to it's shoulders. As his torso began to take shape, his abdominal muscles began to form. The Titan's legs began to look well-toned and so did his arms. Then he roared.

Mikasa thought with excitement, _It's him!_

The Rogue Titan turned around and started running towards the object. He yelled at it and started crushing it. After a few minutes, it was destroyed. From this day on, the Titans could not be reproduced any more. The Rogue Titan roared with victory. Then, he calmed down and collapsed. Then a figure appeared from the nape of it's neck. Mikasa rushed to grab him. It was Eren.

Tears rolled down her face as she hugged Eren, rocking him back and forth. "_Eren!_" she sobbed, "Don't you _ever _leave me again! Oh Eren! -sniff- Eren..." Tears continued to fall to the Titan's body as they evaporated into steam.

Armin grabbed Eren's arm and put it over his back. He had been crying, too. But he said, "Mikasa, I think Eren needs medical attention". Mikasa looked at Eren. His face had scorch marks that looked permanent. His forehead was blazing and his heartbeat was abnormal.

"Alright," she said.

They carried him to the horse and rode to back to the wall.

So how was it? I know, I'm going against everything in Attack on Titan to bring Eren back. I'm sorry it took so long, a huge wave of homework struck me. Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow. The next chapter is going to be my first juicy and plump lemon. So heads up!

This is the Sebaceouskid signing out. Until next time...


	5. Chapter 5 - Relief

Chapter 5 - Relief

**A/N** – Disclaimer – I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin in any shape or form

**A/N** – This is my first lemon so don't hate on me for not knowing all the 'non-virgin' information

**A/N** – This _is _rated M so go to the next chapter or get out if you are under **18!**

Eren had finally woken up. Mikasa was sitting beside the bed. "Eren!" Mikasa grabbed Eren and hugged him. Her warmth felt amazing. Mikasa asked him, "Are you okay?" Eren replied, "Yeah, I am". "Umm.. If you don't mind me asking? Do you remember anything when you were being... put together?" Eren paused for a moment. Now that he thought about it, he tried to remember some information, "I think... Well, I remember intense heat. I also remember that whenever I try to regain consciousness, my eyesight seemed... scattered. I would try to see where I am and then when I just close my 'eyes' for a second, I would be something else. I'm sorry." Mikasa started tearing up. "Hey... Hey, what's wrong?" asked Eren. "Nothing... Nothing Eren, I'm just... I'm just..." Then she started breaking down with sobs, "Don't ever leave me again, Eren! Please, Eren!" Eren hugged her, feeling guilt, "Hey, I'm... I'm sorry, Mikasa. I won't ever leave you again!" He looked down. After she stopped crying, he started to break down.

When Eren calmed, he looked up and looked at Mikasa. She was in deep thought. Then her face turned red. "Mikasa," Eren asked, "Is something wrong?" Mikasa looked at him. Her eyes showed that she was holding something back. "I'm glad that you're okay, Eren," Mikasa said, "And I feel selfish for saying this, but there was something you had promised me before you... got eaten."

Eren looked confused, "No, you're not being selfish... But, what was it?" Mikasa seemed disappointed, "You don't remember? When you kissed me..." Eren remembered now. He had promised to pick off at what they had begun. Eren's face turned red, "M-Mikasa... I... I... Uhhh." He started to stutter. He didn't know what to do. "Lemme get something to drink first!" He tried to change the subject. Eren grabbed the doorknob of his door and twisted. It was... locked. "You know, there is something else in this room that can quench your thirst. Eren looked around. There was nothing in his room except for the table, his bed, the chair and... Mikasa. Eren's face turned redder than before. Everything that Jean had taught him was finally being put to the test. Mikasa was sitting in a position that made Eren's pants tighten. Was this... What Jean called an erection? Eren thought. "Mi-Mikasa," Eren stuttered, "Who taught you this?"

"Well..." Mikasa replied, "Let's just say Sasha's passion of eating wasn't her only passion." Eren rolled his eyes, "Mikasa, I don't think I'm ready for this." Suddenly, every part of Mikasa's features that turned Eren on, went away. "Eren!" She cried, "You had me worried to hell! I even went through five stages of grief! Or at least that's what Armin said. At least please make up for it!" Eren started to say something but stopped. Mikasa's eyes started to form tears. Just when the tear was about to roll down her eyes, something got met her lips. When she looked up, Eren was embracing her lips trying to stop her from crying. From every kiss they had, it seemed almost as if each kiss was better than the previous.

**Lemon warning!**

When their lips had finally began to tire, Eren pulled away from Mikasa. He grabbed her and pushed her into his bed. Right now, he had dominance over her. And it felt amazing. Then he thought of something 'sexy' to say. "I'm going to make this the best night that you've ever experienced," Eren growled. "Oh come on. That was so corny, " Mikasa teased. "Tsk, I'm not perfect!" Eren pouted, "This is my first time!" Mikasa had started laughing but was interrupted by another kiss. This kiss was more aggressive than the others. Eren's tongue went inside Mikasa's mouth and started exploring. But that wasn't the only thing that he wanted to explore. His hand went through Mikasa's undershirt and cupped her breasts. Mikasa let out a sound that Eren was unfamiliar with her producing. What was I suppose to do next? Eren wondered, Oh yeah. He took his thumb and began to circle around her nipple. She let out another moan of pleasure. After a few minutes of pleasure for Mikasa, she pushed Eren, causing him to fall down. Now she had the upper hand. "My turn," Mikasa said seductively. Mikasa has always been rougher than Eren and always loved to dive in head first.

-;)-

"Now listen," Sasha hiccuped, "Don't make him ejaculate too quickly. Tease him a bit." Mikasa blushed, "Sasha, why are you telling me this?" "Because, I think you and Eren can really -hic- special."

-;)-

Mikasa started kissing Eren all over his body. She could feel his body shiver with pleasure and anticipation. Her lips could feel the goosebumps all over him. Then she hesitated. You don't need protection for this, she told herself. After telling herself that, she kissed the top of Eren's pants at where his penis was. He gave off a shiver. She then proceeded to remove Eren's pants. "Wait, Mikasa," Eren said, "Are... Are you sure?" Mikasa hesitated. Even she wasn't sure. "Y-yes, Eren. Unless you don't want it," she replied. Eren stuttered, "N-no. It's just. I'm not used to this yet."

Mikasa nodded and proceeded to remove his pants. His white boxers were exposed. For a moment, Mikasa stared at it. She didn't know what to do next. _Tease!_ Sasha's words rang through her head_._ Then her instincts took over. Maybe it was something to do with human evolution or maybe it was just Sasha's words. But she knew what to do now. Without any thoughts, she kissed Eren's member. Eren tried to hold it in but he couldn't. The pleasure was too great for him to hold back. He let out a groan of pleasure. She continued to until Eren couldn't handle it anymore. "Mikasa," he gasped, "P-please." Mikasa nodded and removed Eren's boxers. For a while, both of them stared at it. Mikasa was too embarrassed to touch it let alone put it in her mouth. She took a deep breath and grabbed it. Eren's face showed that he was enjoying it. Mikasa had put his member in her mouth and stoked it. Her strokes became faster and she began to move her head up and down. Her tongue was touching the tip of Eren's penis. Then she accelerated the process. Eren let out a slight moan. "M-Mikasa," he gasped, "You really are an expert in everyth- Ahh!" Mikasa felt a slight shiver. Then she felt a sticky substance come into her mouth. She took her mouth out and swallowed the substance.

"Mikasa," Eren said slowly. He lifted her chin and kissed her. Mikasa asked shyly, "How... how was it?" Eren grinned and said, "You were amazing." Mikasa started to say something but then he continued to kiss her as he slowly set Mikasa down on his bed. He placed himself on top of her.

Mikasa was now in Eren's mercy. Eren had put his hands down at her womanhood. He placed it there and slightly touched it's nub. Mikasa gasped. Even with the layers of clothing covering it, she could feel Eren's presence there and it felt amazing. Eren continued to rub it as Mikasa continued to moan.

-:o-

Jean and Armin were sitting in Eren's living room wondering why Eren hadn't gone downstairs yet. Mikasa said that the nurse had said he would wake up in a few minutes. So Mikasa went upstairs around an hour ago saying that she would check up on Eren. They were beginning to worry. "Maybe we should check up on him and Mikasa," Armin suggested. Jean nodded in approval. Both of them stood up and walked upstairs. Jean reached for the doorknob but it was... locked. He and Armin put their ears on the door when he suddenly heard Mikasa whimper. Her whimpering accelerated and her whimpering became louder and louder. She screamed and then her breaths slowly calmed down. Jean let a tear fall from his eye when he heard Eren whisper, "How was that for my first time?"

Armin looked at Jean. Jean covered his eyes as tears seeped through his fingers. "That's my boy," Jean said. Armin was trying to prevent himself from laughing the whole time. He patted Jean's back and told him, "You taught him well."

-/-/-/-

While the two men were eavesdropping, Eren was positive that Mikasa was going to have her orgasm soon. As his mentor said, _If their breaths quickens and their body starts to shiver, that would mean they were going to have an orgasm_. Mikasa's breaths became more shallow. Eren was proven correct when she arched her back and let out a scream. Through all her layers of clothing, Eren could feel how wet she was. She let out more screams until she starts to calm down. Eren laid down next to Mikasa. He stroked her cheek and whispered to her, "How was that for my first time?" Mikasa smiled, "It felt wonderful."

"You know," Eren pointed out, "This was because of one dare." Mikasa giggled, "That's true." They laid next to each other, cuddling in Eren's bed. "I love you, Mikasa," Eren whispered. This was the first time that Eren had told Mikasa that. Mikasa smiled and whispered back, "I've known that since we were kids."

**So how was it? As I said, this is my first lemon. So if it is not good for your requirements, I'm sorry. I personally think that they're still too innocent for 'insertion'. Then again, they did kill three people when they were kids... Anyway, if it is possible, easy on the hate, please. Please review, follow, favorite, or whatever we do now. This is Sebaceouskid52 signing out. Take it easy guys.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Jealousy

Chapter 6 – Jealousy

**A/N –** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin at all

**A/N –** Might end this story after the 10th Chapter Mark unless you guys object... ;)

**A/N –** This chapter is about what Jean is thinking about this whole 'Eremika' thing

**A/N –** Just a heads up, I'm love writing horror and cliffhangers. But I think you know by now. :)

Jean scowled. _What have I done?_ He asked himself, _I let Eren sweep Mikasa away so easily..._ "Damnit!" Jean cried out. Armin looked up, "What's up, Jean?" Jean started to break into a sweat. "Uh... umm..." He stuttered, "N-nothing..." Armin raised an eyebrow. His eyes were filled with suspicion, "Alright..."

A few hours later, Eren and Mikasa came down while Eren held her hand. Once Jean saw this, he gritted his teeth. He clenched his hands together. "Hey, guys..." He trying to imitate his best 'everything was fine' face, "What took you so long?" Eren looked down blushing, "We... We just..." Mikasa cut in, "Nothing! Nothing! It's just that Eren was asleep for quite a while."

"Yeah, right!" Armin chuckled.

"Yeah..." Jean repeated. He was too angry to process anything right now. All he could think was, _Fuck Eren. Fuck him. That BASTARD... I've been trying to get Mikasa to realize how great I am for two goddamn __**YEARS! **__Now Eren had to barge in and take Mikasa's heart in under a month. Son of a goddamn... __**ARRRGGGHHHHHH!**_

All of Jean's rational thinking was gone. The idea of Eren with Mikasa had droven him to madness and irrational thinking.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Eren stared at Jean. Jean was shaking uncontrollably. His face was becoming red with anger. Jean screamed out loud, "**AHHHHHHH!**" The three of them cried out. "Jean!" Armin yelled, "What the hell is up with you?!"

Jean lunged for Eren. He pinned Eren on the floor. Jean raised a fist and slammed it in Eren's stomach. Eren groaned in pain. Jean punched Eren repeatedly as Eren started to lose consciousness. Eren tried to fight back. He grabbed on to Jean and headbutted him. This only caused more bleeding for himself. Before Mikasa pulled Jean away, Jean raised both arms and slammed it on Eren. Eren spat out blood and became limp. Mikasa screeched. She pulled Jean away and knocked him out with her signature punch.

Mikasa bent down and crouched next to Eren. She shook him, "Eren... Eren, are you okay?" Eren stayed limp. Mikasa started to hyperventilate, "Eren... Eren!" Armin yelled, "Mikasa, calm down! Take Eren to the hospital! I'll take care of Jean!" Mikasa sniffed and nodded. She carried Eren and ran out to the hospital."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jean lifted up an eyelid. His eyesight was to blurry to make anything out. He saw a figure pacing around and mumbling. Once his eyesight was cleared, he saw Armin. "Hey, what's going on?" Jean asked. His arms for strapped down and it made him impossible to walk or move around. Armin sighed, "Jean... What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" Jean asked. Suddenly all of his memories came back. It was like a huge wave hit him. Suddenly he became more agitated. "Jean! Jean! Get a grip of yourself!" Armin yelled. Jean kept struggling to get out of the straps. Finally, he calms down. Jean takes a deep breath and decides to tell Armin. "You know why I'm going crazy, Armin." Armin nodded, "Yeah... Just as I thought." Jean explained to Armin, "I've been after Mikasa for quite a while now. And... And Eren just comes in and..." Jean starts to break down in tears. "What do I do? What do I do...?" Jean cried. Armin reached towards Jean and pat his shoulder. "Don't worry, Jean," Armin reassured him, "You'll find someone real soon." Jean smiled, "Thanks!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Eren was laid on the hospital bed. There were bandages that covered his bruises and cuts. Jean had gotten him in a bad condition. Mikasa sat beside him, worried. She was holding Eren's hands. The nurse had said that Eren could not take anymore hits. One more serious injury and he'll be gone forever. Mikasa started to cry. She didn't want to lose another person that she cared about again. Never again.

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I've been busy. Please PM me some ideas for upcoming chapters. Thank you for your time. Please review, favorite, and follow. This is Sebaceouskid52 signing out. Take it easy, guys.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Loosening Up

Chapter 7 – Loosening Up

**A/N –** Sorry for being away (It's not like you've missed me anyway), I was tired and needed a break.

**A/N –** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin blah blah

Mikasa sat next to Eren grasping his hand. Eren had been badly beaten by Jean. The nurse said he could not take anymore serious injuries like this. Or else Eren would die. _I'll protect him_, Mikasa thought to herself, _I'll protect him if it's the last thing I do!_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Eren opened his eyes. _Why does this keep happening?_ He thought to himself. Mikasa was next to him once again asleep. Eren looked around, realizing he was in the hospital. He asked himself how he got himself in the hospital. Suddenly, waves of memories came back to him. Memories of him being beaten... and beaten... continuously and continuously with no rational thought. He grimaced as the pain returned to him. Mikasa stirred, "Hmm... Eren, you're awake!"

"Yeah -cough- I guess Jean gave a nasty beating," Eren responded. "Yeah," Mikasa said, "The nurse said you have to relax and stop fighting this much." Eren frowned, "Guess going to the basement would have to wait."

"We'll go there someday, Eren. Just you wait."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Eren entered his house to see Jean pacing in his living room. "What are you doing here," Eren said with a slight tone of anger, "Get the hell out of here." Jean looked hurt, "Look Eren, I know this isn't going to sound meaningful but I'm sorry for beating you up. Please, I'm really sorry. I was blinded by my own emotions and I-"

Eren lifted his shirt up. It revealed bandages covered with blood that was soaking and some bled through the bandages. "An apology won't heal this," Eren said quietly. It scared Jean how calm he was. "Now get the fuck out of my house." Jean begged desperately, "Please Eren, let me expla-"

"**NOW!**"

Jean scrambled out of his house. As soon as he was gone, Eren nearly collapsed and dragged himself to his couch and laid there. As he started to fall asleep, Mikasa was standing outside the house, shocked and crying.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

He didn't want to admit it but Eren missed the excitement. The adrenaline of killing Titans. The past few days had been a bore. He needed something to do. As he thought about it, the doorbell rang. He got up and opened the door. Mikasa was standing outside. "Oh hey," Eren smiled, "Why don't you come on in?"

"Actually Eren," Mikasa replied nervously, "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to grab some lunch or something."

"Oh," Eren laughed, "Let me get ready first."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was a nice day. It was not hot nor cold. The breeze kept it from being too hot and the sun kept it from being to cold. Mikasa watched as Eren ate. She needed to take of the trouble between him and Jean. "Eren," Mikasa started to say, "Do you know why Jean... did what he did?"

Eren stopped eating, "No... Why?"

"Armin told me what had happened. Jean was jealous and became irrational. He didn't know what he was doing."

Eren didn't say anything.

"He didn't mean it, Eren."

Eren nodded, "Alright... I believe you..."

Mikasa smiled, "Good. Now I wanted to do something with you."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"This isn't my ideal way on what to do on dates, Mikasa"

"Oh come on! Do you want to go to the basement or not?"

Mikasa was training Eren hand-to-hand combat on a park. Eren rolled his eyes playfully, "Well yes but what do I need this for?" Mikasa said sarcastically, "To protect me." Mikasa did a simple punch and a kick, "Now you try." Eren landed the punch but fell on the kick. He brought himself and Mikasa along to the ground. Mikasa laughed. "Hey," Eren pouted, "That wasn't funny."

They looked into each others eyes. Eren brushed a strand of hair away from Mikasa's face. They brought their faces close to each others and embraced each other. It was always a blissful moment when they kissed each other. Everything seemed to cancel out and it was only them. Eren enjoyed the peaceful and amazing moment every time they kissed.

When they broke apart, Eren got up. "Well I think that's enough for today. But if we keep kissing at the end, I'll be willing to practice everyday."

Mikasa laughed, "You wish!"

"Well, I better go. I have to apologize to a certain Jean."

**I think I'm a bit rusty. But please please please give me ideas, guys. Or I'll have to end it soon. Anyways, remember to favorite and follow. This is Sebaceouskid52 signing out. Take it easy guys.**


End file.
